


Дом

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Normal Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Поиски своего дома - дело нелегкое.





	

Полуденное солнце безжалостно пекло, но на узкой дороге, среди высохшего луга, от него было не спрятаться.  
— Сколько можно выбирать? — проворчал Эска.   
— Даже скот выбирают тщательно, а тут — земля.  
Марк придержал лошадь, чтобы маленькая лошадка Эски поравнялась с ними. Лошадке тоже было жарко, она выглядела такой же насупленной, как хозяин, и явно не желала двигаться дальше.  
— И чем тебе не понравился этот участок?  
— Слишком сухо.  
— А предыдущий?   
— Он в низине, слишком влажно.  
— Ну а тот, что предлагал сосед твоего дяди?  
— Некрасивое место для дома.  
Эска только фыркнул, ясно показав свое отношение к его требованиям.  
— Клянусь, в следующий раз ты поедешь на осмотр один.  
Марк придержал лошадь, чтобы та перешла на мерный шаг и можно было разговаривать.  
— Нет, без тебя ничего не выйдет.  
— Почему? За землю все равно платишь ты.   
— Но покупаю ее для нас.   
Эска отвернулся, чтобы не показать смущение.  
— Умеешь найти нужные слова, чтобы уговорить... Значит, мне придется таскаться с тобой по округе как минимум до конца лета.  
Эска потрепал по шее свою лошадку.  
— И тебе тоже. Давай хотя бы остановимся и отдохнем, — обратился он к Марку.   
— Где?  
Эска огляделся.  
— Вон там.  
Они как раз подъехали к небольшой роще. За ней виднелся невысокий пологий холм — возвышенность, с которой наверняка открывался неплохой вид на окрестности. Марк не мог припомнить этого места: из города он выбирался не так часто и до сих пор проезжал со стороны главных ворот.  
Когда до рощи осталось совсем немного, лошади заволновались, вытянули морды. Та, что была под Марком, нежно и просительно заржала, чуя воду.   
И правда, совсем рядом с деревьями оказался чистый ручей, затерявшийся в высокой траве.  
Спешившись, Эска занялся лошадьми, а Марк опустился на колени перед ручьем. От воды, на такой жаре показавшейся просто ледяной, заломило зубы. А когда он поднялся на ноги, почувствовал еще и резкую боль в раненом бедре. Давно заживший шрам время от времени давал знать о себе, особенно если нагрузить его целым днем в седле.  
— Иди сюда.   
Эска помог ему сесть под дерево, опустился рядом на землю и пристроил ногу Марка у себя на коленях. Тот прижался спиной к теплому стволу и блаженно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы осторожно разминают ногу. Стало легче уже от нежности и тепла этих прикосновений.  
Марк не сразу понял, что пальцы забрались куда выше бедра. Спохватился только, когда ладонь прижалась к паху. И тогда, не открывая глаз, потянул Эску на себя.  
Тот устроился слева от Марка, чтобы не потревожить рану снова, и поцеловал в губы.  
Неторопливые поцелуи перешли в такие же неспешные ласки. Эска соскользнул на землю, увлекая Марка за собой. Тот помог ему снять тунику и коснулся губами груди, скользнул вниз. Отметил поцелуем татуировку на животе и потянул штаны, открывая еще одну, на бедре.   
Эска ласково ерошил его волосы, но дышал все тяжелее. И сорвался на стон, когда Марк взял его в рот. Тот коснулся его руки на своем затылке, переплел пальцы.   
А пару минут спустя Марк также неспешно двинулся вверх, пока не устроился сверху. Эска крепко обхватил его ногами, открываясь и впуская в себя.   
За столько времени вместе этот акт должен был стать привычным, но для Марка каждый раз оставался особенным. Он не мог представить ничего лучше, чем этот момент единения. В такие минуты он особенно остро чувствовал, что находится на своем месте и со своим человеком. И не нужны были слова, чтобы понять, что Эска испытывает те же эмоции.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил Марк потом и придержал Эску за подбородок, чтобы тот не вздумал снова спрятать взгляд.  
— Не знаю, — ответил тот неохотно. — Наверное, твои слова. Про дом для нас. Это было... Заботливо. Считай, что это... — Эска стиснул его бока коленями, — моя будущая арендная плата.  
— Я не заставляю тебя расплачиваться своим телом. А если бы заставил, ты правда думаешь, что одного раза достаточно?  
Эска сверкнул глазами и перекатился, подмяв Марка под себя. Тот охнул, почувствовав, как кольнуло в бедре, но против не был.  
— Прости, прости, — пробормотал Эска, поглаживая старый шрам и наклоняясь, чтобы продолжить начатое.   
Но тут же вскинулся. Секундой позже и Марк услышал топот лошадиных копыт. Эска тут же скатился на землю, натягивая штаны.   
Полностью одетые, разве что чуть-чуть взлохмаченные, они поднялись с земли в тот самый момент, как всадник показался на дороге. Он заметил их и сразу направил лошадь к ручью. Когда всадник подъехал ближе, можно было разглядеть его лицо, немолодое и обветренное, как у землевладельца, который проводит много времени на солнце.  
— День добрый, — сказал он неожиданно приветливо. — Что вы тут делаете?  
Марк ответил мирно:  
— Мы только остановились отдохнуть.  
— Жаль, — искренне огорчился мужчина. — Я думал, вы решили осмотреть.  
— Осмотреть? Что?  
— Это.  
Неопределенным движением всадник указал на рощу, ручей и макушку холма за ними.  
— Давно продаю, да никто не берет. Спрос не очень большой.  
Марк расслышал, как Эска за его спиной отчетливо фыркнул. И сам с трудом сдержался от улыбки.  
— Но раз вы не покупатели... — продолжил мужчина.  
— Может, как раз они. Если вы будете так любезны рассказать нам об этом месте подробнее...  
Воодушевленный землевладелец спешился. Пока он слезал с коня, Эска шепнул Марку:  
— Значит, ты наконец нашел, что хотел?  
Тот усмехнулся, отводя взгляд от примятой травы под деревьями.  
— Определенно.


End file.
